Mistério na Mansão Kido
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: Saori não prestou atenção em estranhos fatos que estavam ocorrendo na sua mansão. E quando percebe que há um assassino muito próximo a ela, pode ser tarde demais. Autor: AIORIA.


**MISTÉRIO NA MANSÃO KIDO**

PRÓLOGO:

Já era quase meia-noite quando a limusine de Saori parou em frente à mansão Kido. Após assistir a incrível luta entre Seiya e Shiryu no Torneio Intergaláctico, Saori teve de ir a um jantar de negócios com o dono da emissora de TV que estava transmitindo o torneio no Japão.

- Chegamos, senhorita. Deseja ir a mais algum lugar hoje? - indagou o motorista.

- Não. Está dispensado hoje. Volte amanhã às cinco.

Do carro desceram Saori, Tatsumi e três seguranças. Eles caminharam até a porta, onde estavam de guarda mais dois seguranças.

- Vão para seus postos - ordenou Saori.

- Certo. Ficaremos atentos - disse Soichi, o chefe dos seguranças.

Tatsumi abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita Saori?

- Não. Estou cansada, irei para o meu quarto agora mesmo.

- Neste caso, irei dormir. Não estou me sentindo muito bem... Talvez acorde melhor. Boa noite, senhorita.

- Boa noite - murmurou a menina, sem prestar a menor atenção no que o mordomo dizia. Seus pensamentos insistiam em levá-la a outro assunto.

Ela caminhou na direção da escada e subiu para o seu quarto, sem notar as duas silhuetas presentes na sala de estar, ocultas pela penumbra da noite.

XXXXX

Saori entrou na sua suíte e abriu a válvula do chuveiro, deixando que a água quente caísse sobre o seu corpo cansado e dolorido. _Não fiz nada hoje para ficar tão cansada... Devo estar ficando gripada_ - concluiu. Enquanto a água caía, algumas cenas da luta passavam pela sua mente: Seiya conseguindo fazer com que Shiryu quebrasse o escudo e o punho do Dragão... Seiya acertando o coração de Shiryu, fazendo-o parar de bater... Seiya usando as últimas forças para se levantar e golpear as costas de Shiryu, trazendo-o assim de volta à vida...

Quarenta minutos depois o banho terminou. Ela se perguntou se Seiya estava bem antes de se secar, esquecendo-se de que Shiryu também estava internado em estado grave.

XXXXX

Hyoga ainda estava desconfortável. Era o segundo dia no qual ele dormia na mansão, e por isso ainda não tinha se acostumado com o clima, pois a temperatura na Sibéria é bem mais baixa.n Resolveu descer e beber água gelada. Levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta do quarto no qual estava hospedado. Precisava ir à cozinha.

XXXXX

Ban estava sentado na sua cama. Era o mais fraco de todos. Embora nenhum deles houvesse dito isso, ele sabia que o consideravam assim. Seu ego estava totalmente ferido.

_Todos me acham um nada... mas se surpreenderão comigo._

Ele deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Queria que a manhã chegasse logo.

XXXXX

Shun ainda não tinha adormecido. Estava ansioso demais para dormir. _Tudo até agora tem dado certo, mas só falta uma coisa... A mais importante. Talvez amanhã eu descubra que aconteceu... Devo ser um pouco mais paciente..._ - era o pensamento que não o deixava dormir.

XXXXX

Nachi estava impaciente nos últimos dias. Todos já haviam lutado, menos ele. Seu adversário era o cavaleiro de fênix, que até agora não havia nem dado sinal de vida.

_Ele aparecerá, tenho certeza, e será derrotado por mim. Não vivi um inferno para ser ridicularizado como Geki. Todos verão o meu potencial._

XXXXX

Geki estava deitado na cama do seu quarto. Os ferimentos que adquirira na luta contra Seiya causavam-lhe uma dor que não deixava que ele dormisse direito. Mas o que mais doía era a vergonha. _Seiya, você me humilhou naquela luta... mas você não perde por esperar... _- estava com esse pensamento fixo na mente. Queria que Seiya pagasse pela humilhação, e estava disposto a atingi-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

XXXXX

Ichi estava passando pela mesma situação que alguns de seus amigos. A sensação da derrota era terrível. Para ele, o veneno da Hidra era suficiente para derrotar qualquer um, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre isso. As garras não feriram Hyoga, e por isso ele não sabia exatamente qual era o efeito do veneno.

_Tudo o que sei pode não passar de lenda. Tenho que verificar se o efeito é igual em todos._

XXXXX

Jabú estava debruçado na janela do quarto onde estava, observando o céu. No dia seguinte enfrentaria seu segundo oponente, Shun de Andrômeda. Aparentemente, Shun não seria um adversário difícil, mas ele não ficaria tranqüilo enquanto não tivesse a vitória garantida. Queria ser o campeão a qualquer custo, e estava disposto a tirar todos os empecilhos do seu caminho.

Olhou para baixo, viu que os seguranças estavam indo embora e sorriu.

XXXXX

Tatsumi sentou na sua cama, abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda e pegou uma carta. Ele estava lendo-a com muita frequência nos últimos dias.

_Vou contar... Será perigoso, mas Senhorita Saori precisa saber... Devo contar_ - decidiu o mordomo.

Após ler o início da carta, ele tirou uma pequena caixa e colocou em cima da cômoda, ao lado do copo e da garrafa d'água que ele sempre deixava no quarto. Dentro da caixinha estavam vários comprimidos diferentes. Ele tomou um, começou a se sentir sufocado e adormeceu.

Eternamente.

XXXXX

Saori parou na frente do espelho após o banho para pentear o cabelo. Reparou que haviam se soltado mais fios que o comum antes de guardar a escova. Olhou novamente para o espelho e observou seu rosto sonolento e... vermelho. Por fim se deitou e ficou olhando distraída para o céu através da janela. Sua distração foi interrompida por um ruído vindo de baixo da sua cama.

CONTINUA

Caramba, até que enfim terminei o prólogo. Tava enrolando há meses... mas não só por preguiça. Descobri que escrever suspense é muito mais difícil do que eu pensava. Espero que fique bom. Por ser meu primeiro suspense, preciso muito da opinião de vocês. Leiam e comentem, por favor. Abaixo vou colocar meu ICQ e meu MSN, porque quero conhecer todos que lêem minhas fics.

Valeu!!!

Renato (AIORIA)

ICQ: 297776761

MSN: renatosc1 (hotmail)


End file.
